The present invention relates to a trigger dispenser device for a liquid.
Triggered dispenser devices are extremely widespread and the production volumes of such devices are enormous; every year several hundred million pieces are produced.
As a result, even slight improvements to the production process entail significant economic benefits.
For such reason, the development of new products aims above all at integrating the components of the device so as to have a smaller number of components and simpler, faster assembly to make production more economically advantageous.
However, production requirements need to marry the need for a highly reliable dispenser device, efficiently functioning for example in the liquid dispensing phase.